¡Casualidades!
by cami.yeah
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en un Viaje a la playa que hacen por separado,por una casualidad de la vida se enamoran y tienen que demostrar que su amor es mas poderoso que todo y todos.-
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! Hace algún tiempo Había estado pensando en esto... pero No me ponía las pilas a escribir... Tengo muchas ideas! Y espero poder compartirlas con ustedes, los personajes pertenecen a la Grandísima istoria de nuestra Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente Mía._**

**_Hjala les guste Déjenme sus Reviews Si es que les gusto y si es que no, alguna sugerencia No se:)_**

**_Cami :3_**

**POV BELLA**

Recuerdo aquel día. Era martes

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas, pensé en lo que me dijo Reené la Noche anterior "Podrías ir a la playa con los chicos un par de días" Sonreí al pensamiento de estar alejada de Phill por un tiempo Era simpático y todo pero a veces chocábamos, por nuestras personalidades. Phill era el segundo marido de mama. Mi Padre Era Charlie el jefe de la policía de Forks lo veía muy poco. Phill sufista profesional con Reené siempre estaban de viaje.

Yo, Bella Swan, estaba en penúltimo a o del instituto en Phoenix.

Era ambientalista, amaba los lugares Fríos, los bosques las montañas, lo natural. A veces pensaba en que me agradar a vivir con mi padre, pero Reene no quería que la dejara sola. Y además Leer era lo mío por eso quería estudiar literatura.

Después de una larga ducha, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

- Hola a todos - Sonreí

- Hola bella- Al unísono Reene y Phill.

- Mama pensé en lo que me dijiste y ¡Si! me iré a la playa con los chicos, lo hablaremos hoy

- Que bueno, han tenido muchos exámenes y les quedan solo unos días de clase, los distraerá -

- si, bueno me voy. Llego tarde- me disponía a salir cuando y phill me deseo un buen día.

Estaba en el aparcamiento y divise a Rose y Jasper Hale mis dos mejores amigos. Eran hermanos Jasper era alto un tanto musculoso de ojos Verdes, cabello castaño claro, era demasiado comprensivo, alegre e inspiraba Paz Era una de las personas en quien confiaría mi vida y Rose era encantadora, su alegría innata, Rose era rubia su cabello liso caía en su espalda amaba ir de compras, siempre andaba con tacos Y jamás la verías vestida con cualquier Ropa.

- ¡Chicos! Les tengo panorama- Dije Feliz.

-¿-Qué tipo de panorama Bella? – ese fue Jasper

-A Reené se le ha ocurrido que podríamos ir a la playa a San Diego, es lo mas cerca y eh pensado que es buena idea, solo piensen, Chicos... - murmure alzando las Cejas hacia Rosalie - Y Chicas... - Esta vez a Jasper - Fiestas, arena, sol, mar ¡Todo eso! ¿Que dicen? - me sorprendí ante la efusividad de mis palabras creo que lo de rose era contagioso.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo! - dijo casi gritando Rose

- Si, también iré. -murmuro Jasper

En eso llego Chriss novio hace 5 meses. Me Giro y me beso en la frente. Chriss era Capitán del equipo de Fultbol Muchas chicas andaban babosas por el...

- ¡Chriss adivina que! Bella ha hecho planes para ir a la playa unos días, ¿te apuntas? -Rose Lo miro alzando las cejas, Yo me sonroje pues no tenia planeado invitarlo, pero aun así no esperaba la respuesta de chriss

- eeeeeh, disculpen, pero, no, eh, no puedo, ya tengo planes - Balbuceo, lo aleje de ahí y le pregunte

- Que tipo de planes?- le interrogue enarcando una ceja - Espero que vayas, enserio-

- No. no iré, Bella- Casi ya molesto... en sus ojos vislumbre que escondía algo

-Ok, adiós tengo clase- Me gire y me fui estaba molesta porque Cualquier estupido plan era mas importante que yo.

Bufe por lo bajo hace un mes las cosas con Chriss habían cambiado, A veces no le importaba que yo estuviera con el, cuando pasaba alguna chica linda el la piropeaba o les guiñaba el ojo. no aguantare mas con esa situación Una m s y esto se acaba- pensé

Estaba sumergida en mi mundo cuando el Señor Clark me llamo - Señorita Swan- Seguía en mi mundo - según me dijo Rosalie me llamo Tres veces...

Yo no escuche ninguna golpeo la mesa y me Gruño - Isabella Swan! Si no va a estar presente en mi clase salga de aquí - Lo mire sin comprender y me fui.

Me dirigía al Baño en eso Vi a Chriss con Carla la chica nueva. ¡La estaba besando! fogosamente Por poco tenían Sexo con ropa. Me paralice

Una vocecita en mi mente me hablo - Haz algo tonta! -

- Pero que puedo hacer - pensé

- ¡Nose! eres Tonta Ah ya se, Termina con el? es obvio Bella, haz como si nada y cuando se hacerse a ti le terminas-

Mi conciencia tenía razón y eso haría, pase como si nada al baño cuando salí ya no estaban

El día paso lento estábamos en la Cafetería con las chicos y llego chriss antes que se sentara lo pare.

- Que haces tu aquí? - Pregunte con despecho

- Que crees Me voy sentar- dijo despreocupado

- primero hablaremos- Enarque una ceja y note la culpa y preocupación en sus ojos - me pare y el me siguió Salimos de la cafetería Y lo encare

- te eh visto con carla- Dije calmadamente Su cara se le desconfiguro y se tenso

- de... de que hablas bella... yo... ¿qué pasa?- balbuceo sonreí con Ironía llevaba un tiempo pensando en esto y Ahora tenia un motivo mas para acabar con esto

- Te vi besuqueándote con carla, no lo niegues Cariño, Sabes? eres un desgraciado- aproveche que tenia una coca cola en la mano y se la Vacié en la Cabeza me di la vuelta y Grite - es obvio que terminamos! - hice un gesto con la mano y volví a la cafetería con los chicos - Así se hace bella!, por fin piensas- Dijo esa vocecita en mi cabeza - Oye! no me insultes- pensé de vuelta Era gracioso y tonto hablar con ella.

Los días pasaron y ten amos todo Listo.

El viaje había sido Largos íbamos en El coche de Jasper el viaje Duraba 5 horas así que nos Turnábamos para conducir, llegamos a San diego Entre Risas, cantos y las malas bromas de Jasper.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos en el centro comercial Rose me obligo a ir con su mirada amenazadora nadie se Resistía a eso. Escogió un Mini Bikini Rojo para mi, era Tan ¡sexy y diminuto!

Este! Mataras - Sonrió con picardía

-Rose... yo ni loca me pongo esto- la mire con el seño fruncido

- Bella- Suspiro - Que crees que haremos eh?, Lo pasaremos bien y te vengaras de Christopher ¿entiendes? Así que te lo probaras y me amaras por eso Ok? - Otra vez esa mirada intimidadota -" Bella Eres una cobarde demuéstrale tus derechos , aunque ella Tiene Razón mejor Calla y pruébatelo " -

-Esta bien- Bufe y me cruce de hombros Busque unos pares mas y me fui al probador

Me probé uno Rojo muy pequeño Resaltaban mis Curvas y mis pechos

- ¡Roseee! No llevare esto, no me gusta - Chille

- " Mentirosa te encanto "- La misma voz de mi cabeza hablo -" Cállate tu no sabes nada"- Pese de vuelta

-" Bella, Soy tu, entiéndelo"- - " No mientas, Yo no soy tu"-

- bella no me hagas entrar y obligarte a que te guste- dijo Rose con tono amedrentador aguantando una carcajada-Gemí

- Esta bien, me lo llevare, los otros también.

FIN FLASH BACK

Muy a menudo tenia charlas con mi conciencia por lo que lo llame Alex ( La idea de que la conciencia tuviera nombre la tome de otro Fic, esque me encanto! xD)

Rose había comprado un bikini Azul Se le veía muy Bien Y Jasper Wow! Jasper Si que se veía Guapo si no fuera porque era como mi hermano Y nos conocíamos de peque os me enamoraría de el.

Bajamos a la playa, Íbamos caminando hacia un Roquerio, no estaba pendiente de nada ya que peleaba con Alex en mi fuero interno y No me percate que choque con Alguien. sin alzar la vista lo encanre

- Heey! Fíjate por donde caminas!- Levante la vista y esa fue la Primera Vez que lo Vi...


	2. Chapter 2

**POV EDWARD**

Aquel martes por la mañana decidí terminar con Tanya, me tenía estresado era calculadora y maniática intente ser un caballero pero no pude.

Llegamos al instituto de Forks con mis hermanos. Emmet era el mayor era grande y fornido era como un niño pequeño pero que a la vez siempre estaba asiendo bromas y te lograba sacar una sonrisa en tus peores momentos. Alice mi otra hermana, menudita y baja parecía un canguro, siempre andaba saltando de allá para acá jugando.

¡Eddy! mi amor- Bufé por lo bajo, odiaba el estupido sobrenombre

¿Qué quieres ahora Tanya? -

Se me ocurrió que esta noche podríamos ir a cenar al "Mcmillan" -

No puedo, Ya hice planes, eem ¿Tanya? , quiero hablar contigo. Sígueme -

¿Que pasa? -

Tanya – Comencé - He pensado en esto y ya no hay vuelta atrás me agobias, quiero que terminemos. - Dije fríamente

¿es otra verdad? - Estaba furiosa

¡Ojala hubiera otra!- murmure para mi - ya no aguanto tu actitud, Adiós.

Te arrepentirás de esto Edward Cullen, no podrás librarte de mi. ¿me oyes? - Grito como loca.

Días después las clases terminaron, y con Alice programamos un viaje a la playa a San Diego, ahí vivían unos tíos y aprovecharíamos de visitarlos. Nos hospedaríamos en un hotel frente al mar. Bajamos a la playa, íbamos al roquerío, estaba distraído mirando hacia el océano y no me fije por donde caminaba, entonces alguien me choco Baje la mirada y vi a una Hermosa mujer... me paralice por completo y no le pude quitar la vista de su cuerpo... de cada detalle su cabello era largo, de color marrón y caía en ondas por su espalda, tenia reflejos Rojizos, Sus ojos marrones brillaban, Creo que si me acostumbraba a ellos podría hasta saber sus pensamientos, Tenia un Bikini Rojo que resaltaba sus perfectas curvas...

Y sus labios... carnosos pero no en exceso, eran la puerta segura al pecado me di cuenta que tenia la boca levemente abierta, y segura mente ella se dio cuenta de como la miraba Su sonrisa nerviosa, como se mordía el labio y sus mejillas ruborizadas me lo advirtieron la cerré de golpe "¡Estupido, ella esta esperando a que hables!" me advirtió la conciencia. me obligué a dejar de mirar su cuerpo y me concentre en sus ojos. Peor.

- Lo siento, ¿te hice daño? – sonreí con picardía

- No te preocupes... yo…Estoy...bi...bien- balbuceo. Estaba nerviosa, sonreí ante eso, ella se Ruborizó al instante ¡Que adorable era!  
>cuando la volví a mirar ella miraba divertida a sus amigos y a mis hermanos<p>

- ¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaspeer! - Grito Alice emocionada lanzándose a los brazos del tal Jasper

- ¡Alice! Tanto tiempo... mírate estas... ¡hermosa! - Dijo el envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Ok, eso no me gustaba

Lo conoces Alice? – No me respondió y se llevo a Jasper lejos. La hermosa chica estalló en carcajadas

Creo que si lo conoce y creo que mucho, por cierto mi nombre es Bella Swan.-

Qué hermoso nombre Bella… Soy Edward, Edward Cullen – Tomé su mano y la besé delicadamente. Ella se estremeció.

¿A qué te referías con eso de que mi hermana y tu amigo se conocen? – Fruncí el ceño

No lo se, quizás eran antiguos amigos –

Oh – logré decir , mire a Emmet y estaba embobado mirando a la rubia, era linda , pero no como Bella

Hermano, ¿sabes donde se fue Alice ? – Emmet al parecer no me escuchaba

¡Emmet! – pego un salto

¿que pasa?-

Que si sabes donde está Alice –

No, esa duende está loca.

La rubia se acerco a Bella y a mi y con ella se movió Emmet, creo que estaba realmente baboso por ella.

Hola , Soy Rosalie Hale –

¡Hola! , yo soy Emmet – Bella y yo reímos , creo que ella también se había dado cuenta de lo deslumbrado que estaba mi hermano con Rosalie

Hola Emmet – sonrió- Bella… debemos irnos. –

Oh… si , fue un gusto Edward nos vemos –

El gusto fue todo mío Bella, créeme – sonreí y ella se sonrojo

Se marcharon y con Emmet no pudimos movernos por unos minutos. Nos fuimos al hotel sin decir ninguna palabra en todo el camino.

Era hermosa, parecía un ángel – dijo Emmet con tono de idolatracion

Si que lo era hermano…-

¿viste esas caderas? –

Sí que las vi. – nos reímos , de pronto me percate de nuestra conversación

Espero que estés hablando de Rosalie y no de Bella. – lo miré ceñudo

¡ero Claro hombre! , así que… ¿Te gusto esa chica, la tal Bella? – me miro alzando las cejas y me pego un codazo

Si… es preciosa , espero volver a verla pronto-

Nos quedamos en silencio sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

A Eso de las 6 llego Alice con una inmensa sonrisa

- ¿Dónde andabas duende? – le pregunte como si no quiere la cosa

- ¡con Jasper! , éramos antiguos amigos. Chicos, hay una fiesta en la Playa a las 9

Tenemos que ir. ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? – la duendecillo comenzó a saltar y a hablar como una niña pequeña, yo solo quería saber si iría el tal Jasper porque de seguro iría también Bella.

Umm, ¿Alice, ira Jasper verdad?-

Si , irá con su hermana Rosalie y su amiga Bella –

Entonces yo voy –

¿Rosalie? – Emmet se asomo desde el baño y con Alice reímos – ¡yo también voy!-

Estaba nervioso… Algo en mi , necesitaba ver de nuevo a Bella , necesitaba ver sus hermosos ojos , quería saber de donde era , sus gustos, quería conocerla…


End file.
